Bullywug King
The Bullywug King is the leader of the Bullywugs who dwells in the swamp to the north of Moonstone Bay. Description The Bullywug king is a larger Bullywug who has pot-belly, a makeshift wooden crown with a mismatch of jewels and twigs pasted on. He has a little robe. Biography The first sighting of the big Bullywug was in Episode 3: The Mating Habits of Bullywugs. When the heroes had just alerted the entire Bullywug camp of their presence and thought several Bullywugs. Rather than running away and regrouping they decided to hide closer to the mouth of the camp. This plan would have worked if they hadn’t of made a bunch of noise, so they were spotted by multiple Bullywugs and the pot-bellied king himself. Our heroes made a dead sprint west to the castle and the Bullywug king shouts at the fleeing group "Have you no honor!". Hardwon Surefoot replying back whilst running away "This is the bravest thing to do!". The next observation of the Bullywug king was in Episode 4: Keep Creepers following a scream from Erlin a Green Teen, at the Sunken Keep. The heroes set out to purge the evil and reclaim the halfings especially the distraught Beverly Toegold. Moonshine decideds to sneak, alone, up to the keep spotting five Bullywugs with three writhing canvas sacs (the three green teens) and Jonah bound and captured by a makeshift leash around his neck plus ten Kobolds holding crossbows & longswords with the Kobold sorcerer and the King Bullywug communicating in the middle. The burlap sacs and crossbows & longswords were exchanged and King Bullywug leaves with his henchmen. So at this point the heroes do not pursue the Bullywugs since the Kobods are now in possession of the three halfings. You hear in Episode 6: Ambushed the crazy King Bullywug splash into the water out of the tower. Swimming away from our heroes who’d just invaded the Sunken keep and killed all the other Bullywugs. Josh the Kobold is launched out of the keep at the King but the large pot-bellied Bullywug is pretty far away, so the impact with the water kills Josh. But The Band of Boobs learn from Jonah the Crick Bullywug that the King Bullywug’s intentions were as follows: Steal the Green teens, trade the green teens for weaponry, overthrow Moonstone defenses and steal Thistle's magic trident. They also learn from Jonah that a coy winged Kobold said to the Bullywug king he could be the new king of the Kobolds and that they had a special sword for him. Jonah regards the sword as having some "bad juju", it was cursed. Also the king had stolen a new shiny shield and a nice new little robe from the keep before he’d jumped out to evade our heroes. The biggest appearance of over-sized frog is in Episode 7: Frog King's Revenge, as Hardwon is heading back toward the makeshift camp with Green teens, he sees the Bullywug king looking into the camp by following Erlin’s soft chuckling. So Hardwon, about 20ft away, charges up behind the king and smashes his Great-axe down onto his head. The Bullywug king turns now looking possessed with red eyes weilding the new cursed sword with black flames being expelled from it, he yells out "I'm so surprised by this!" Flapping his cheeks side to side. The king turns around like a maniac and takes a swing with his sword that melts and slices through Hardwon's flesh, Hardwon sees necrotic energy burst from the big Bullywug's hand and the possessed frog reaches out to touch Hardwon. The 6ft 6 human feels for a second like he's paralyzed with fear for the first time in his life but at the back of his head, he says "You're Hardwon f*cking Surefoot, you're the god damn scoutmaster” pushing all the fear out. Hardwon swings at the Bullywug but the king blocks it with his shield, the Bullywug returns with his slash to Hardwon's shoulder and as Hardwon is on one knee the king again lays his hand exploading with necrotic energy on Hardwon...Hardwon roars pure dwarven energy, leaping at the Bullywug and lodging the Great-axe into the king's side. The King frantically exclaims "I'm going to take you to hell with me!... You're trying to take my sword! Nobody can take my sword!", shaking. The king swings twice at Hardwon making him again fall prone, fading to black. Suddenly Hardwon takes a huge gasp of air just waking up to the tail end of Erlin shouting "Hands.....". The Bullywug now blind with rage careless swings on the small halfing missing both attempts. The Bullywug king distracted on killing Erwin, who's now running away, leaves himself exposed. Unbeknownst to the possessed frog monster, Hardwon is walking over to him throwing down his weapons. Hardwon grabs the king by his red-glowing eyes and chokes out the king using his beard. Moonshine Cybin comes across the Bullywug king's corpse and kicks it. Trivia * Murph claims that since the Bullywug King looks so similar to Boss Nass, he can‘t describe him, for fear of being sued by George Lucus. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Bullywugs